Trust
by ChocolateChipCookie30
Summary: Stone Cold Steve Austin gets a new assistant, courtesy of Vince McMahon. Jamie Turner finds herself falling in love with the Texas Rattlesnake, but will what happened in the past tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: This story is for entertainment purposes only. I have no idea all that went on in real life. It's none of my business. This is just a fanfiction story, and if anyone's offended in any way, I will remove it. There will be references to what in the past between Steve and Debra. I don't know them personally, but I respect them as former WWE superstars, and I hope this story doesn't offend them, either. Anyway, enough rambling. Please let me know what you think! :)**

Steve was frustrated. He had been standing here at the airport terminal for forty-five minutes, waiting on his new assistant. For some reason, Vince thought it would be a good idea for Steve to have an assistant while on the road. Someone to book his hotel rooms, personal appearances, that kind of thing. Vince was a good friend of Steve's, but right now, Steve was frustrated. Who was this assistant, and where was he? Reaching into his pants pocket, Steve pulled out his cellphone and was about to call Vince to find out what was going on, when a young girl ran up to him, carrying what looked to be a heavy suitcase.

"Mr. Austin! Mr. Austin! Sorry I'm late. I tripped coming off of the plane, and I ended up in the wrong terminal, so I had to come back. Anyway, nice to meet you. I'm Jamie Turner, your new assistant."

What the-? This young thing was his assistant? She looked like a little child! She had to be around five-foot-two, and she had short, wavy brown hair, and dark brown eyes. Her face was round and childlike, and she wore glasses. She wasn't fat, goodness no, but she certainly wasn't skinny. Her voice had a shyness to it. She did have a nice tan, though.

"You can't be serious."

"About what?"

"Are you really my new assistant?"

"Uh-huh. Mr. McMahon thought I would be perfect for you. Why, I don't know. I'm a bit of a klutz, but I do work hard. I try to, anyway. Okay, you're the first person I've been an assistant for, but still- I am going to try my best, Mr. Austin. I wouldn't want to let down the Texas rattlesnake."

Steve couldn't help it. He gave a small smile. She was kind of sweet, and seemed determined to work. It wouldn't hurt to let her be his assistant. Well, for a little while, at least.

"All right, you're hired. Welcome aboard. But here, let me help you with your luggage. That's way too heavy for you."

Jamie smiled and blushed.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Austin. It sure was a nightmare lugging that thing through the terminals."

"You're welcome. Okay, now, here's what I want you to do. Raw is tonight, and I need you to have some bottled water for me waiting in the dressing room. Along with a towel, and some clothes from my bag. That's all you need to do tonight. You got that?"

"I got it."

"Good. The hotel is right across the street from the arena, and my room number is 215, should you need anything."

Jamie smiled. "Mr. Austin, I'm your assistant, not the other way around."

"Gotcha. What's your number then, should I need you?"

"Oh, I'm in 204."

"Okay, then. Let's get to the arena. I have to get ready to my match tonight."

"Who are you wrestling?"

"The Undertaker in the main event."

"Awesome!"

"You an Undertaker fan?"

"I'm a fan of both of you guys. You're both actually-"

"What?"

Jamie was embarrassed. "Well, my- my two favorite superstars."

"Thanks, Jamie. Want me to buy you a beer?"

Jamie shook her head.

"No thanks, Mr. Austin. I can't drink. I'm on anti-anxiety medication, and it would mix."

"How about a Coke, then?"

Jamie smiled at this.

"Deal. Thanks, Mr. Austin."

Steve gently took Jamie by the hand.

"Enough of this Mr. Austin crap. Steve, okay?"

"Steve."

With that, the two headed for the arena.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve introduced Jamie to all of his friends backstage before the show, and they were all nice to her, except for one person. Victoria. For some reason, Victoria just could not stand Jamie. Sure, she put on a fake smile when Steve was around, but when he wasn't, she did nothing but trash talk her to the other divas.

"She needs to go on Slimfast or something," Victoria remarked, as she got ready for her match in the locker room.

"What is your problem," asked Trish. "She seems very sweet, and Steve is crazy about her. Has done nothing but complimented her since she's been here."

"That's my point! All Steve does is dote on her, and he's only known the girl for what, five hours? You go to say hi to him, and all he talks about is Jamie. How great she is! They just met!"

"Relax, it's not like they're dating or anything. I don't blame Steve for doting on her. She's very nice, and so far, has done a good job."

Victoria looked at Trish, wide-eyed. "A good job? All she's done is fetched him water bottles. She's not even attractive!"

Trish sighed in frustration. She had no idea what Victoria's problem was, but just shrugged it off. Victoria was probably just upset because she would be losing her match tonight. What other reason could there possibly be?

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Trish said.

Victoria rolled her eyes when she saw that it was the object of her frustration: Jamie.

"Hi, ladies. Steve asked me to bring you these, you dropped them in the hall."

It was their makeup.

"Oh, it must have fallen out of our bag," Trish said, taking the stuff from Jamie and smiling. "Thanks a lot."

"My pleasure. Good luck on your match tonight, ladies."

Jamie left the locker room, leaving Trish and Victoria alone again. Victoria mocked Jamie. "Good luck on your match, ladies."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve was in the cafeteria getting a cup of coffee. He had about an hour until his match with the Undertaker, and decided to have a quick cup before getting ready. He saw that they had Redbulls, too, but he decided he was going to stop drinking that stuff after having a scary incident.

It had been only about a couple of years since that incident. It was the morning of Wrestlemania 19, and Steve had drank too much Redbull, and ended up having to be checked out. Luckily, he was okay, but swore he would stop drinking energy drinks after that incident.

Steve sit, nursing his cup, when someone came to sit with him. It was the Undertaker.

"Steve."

"Hey, Mark."

"Ready for tonight?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Mark sat down in the seat across from Steve.

"Your new assistant seems nice."

"She's great, Mark. There's no way I could fire her. It would be like kicking a puppy."

Mark laughed. "You've only just met the girl."

"I know, she's just- I don't know."

"Trish told me that Victoria can't stand her."

Steve's head shot up at hearing this. Who wouldn't like Jamie? She was a wonderful girl.

"Why the hell does she hate her?"

"Search me. All you do is compliment her, and all Victoria does is insult her."

Steve just shrugged. "She'll get over it."

"Do you like her, Steve?"

"What part of 'she's a great girl' did you not get, Mark?"

"No, dumbass. I meant do you like her like her?"

Steve shook his head no.

"No, not like that. Just as a friend. She's not my type. She's a sweet girl, and I'm glad she's working for me, but other than that, no."

"I see. Then how come you keep going on and on about her? I haven't seen you this excited about a girl since Debra."

"Mark, please don't bring her into this."

"I'm sorry, but I just meant-"

"Yeah, I know."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, then Mark spoke again.

"Hey, you should make sure Jamie stays away from Victoria. We know what she's like when she hates somebody. She can be pretty nasty."

"If Victoria knows what's good for her, Mark, then she'll stay away from Jamie."

Steve finished up his coffee and he and Mark went to get ready for their match. It was going to be a good one. Right now, they were both fan favorites, and planned on putting on an entertaining match.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve had just finished his match with The Undertaker, and was heading to the back to get cleaned up. All he wanted was to take a shower, and go get some sleep. Luckily, he got the day off tomorrow, and he could sleep in. This also meant that Jamie would have the day off as well. She could do whatever she wanted. Maybe, if she didn't have any plans, he could take her somewhere and show her the sights? Had she ever been to New York before? Who knew? From what Vince told him, she wasn't much of a traveler. She was kind of cute, though. Not cute in a she's-so-hot kind of way, but in a sweet and innocent way. For some reason, Steve could just not get that young girl out of his mind, and he only just met her! Shaking his head to clear it, Steve packed up his stuff and decided he would shower once he got to the hotel.

He was just about to walk out the door when there was a knock.

"Yeah?"

Jamie walked in. "Hi, Mr. Austin. I mean Steve. I was just wondering how I did today? Was your water where you wanted it to be, and everything?"

Steve smiled. "Yeah, you did good, honey. Thanks. Listen, we have the day off tomorrow, so I was wondering if you would like me to show you around some of the sights?"

"Oh, Steve, I would love that! Can you believe this is my first time to New York?"

"Well, then, we'll have a lot to see. Is there anywhere in particular you would like to go?"

Jamie laughed. "Oh, where do I begin?"

"Tell ya what. Meet me down in the hotel lobby tomorrow at noon. I'll take care of everything."

"Thank you so much, Steve. I really appreciate it."

"My pleasure. Oh, hey, can you do one more small thing for me before we head out?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Run and get me a cold beer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jamie was in her hotel room now. She had just gotten out of the shower and had on a pair of pajama shorts and a matching top. What a day! She had met so many famous superstars and it was incredible! Never in her wildest dreams did Jamie think she would be working for "Stone Cold" Steve Austin. One of the most popular wrestlers of all time! She knew she would probably have a hard time getting to sleep, for she was excited about her day with Steve tomorrow. He sure was nice. Not bad to look at, either. Jamie blushed as she thought about Steve.

There was no doubt about it. He was a good looking man. His smile was absolutely adorable. It lit up his blue eyes, and showed his dimples in his cheeks, which Jamie found to be quite cute. Jamie was brought out of her thoughts of Steve by a knock at the door.

"Who's there?"

"Victoria."

Victoria? What was she doing here? Shrugging, Jamie unlocked the door to let her in.

"Hey, Victoria, what can I do for you?"

"You need to know something since you're working for Steve," said Victoria, with a smug look on her face.

"What do I need to know?"

"You know he's been married before, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what happened between them?"

Jamie shook her head no. "No. All I know is he was once married to former WWE diva Debra. They were in the Alliance together. Other than that, I have no idea what happened. I just heard they broke up."

Victoria had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Ooh, this was going to be great! Little Miss Perfect had no idea what was about to hit her. After losing her match on Raw, Victoria decided to vent off some frustration, and decided on Jamie. She couldn't stand the ground Jamie walked on, and she knew this would hurt her, and she didn't care!

"He hit her."

"Excuse me?"

"Steve hit her. No, let me rephrase that. He beat the crap out of her!"

Jamie took a second to think about what Victoria just told her. It couldn't be true, could it? No. Absolutely not.

"Victoria, I am sorry, but I don't believe you. Steve is a good man, who wouldn't hurt Debra or any woman. This is just something you're making up. I could tell you didn't like me, but I tried my best to be nice to you because you're a friend of Steve's. Well, supposed to be, anyway. I don't want to hear anymore about this. I respect you as an athlete, and I shall continue to be friendly because that's the kind of person that I am. Yes, you're stronger than I am, and could kick my ass easily, now question. But I don't want to fight with you. Please, I am asking you nicely, to leave my hotel room."

Victoria walked past Jamie with one of those smug looks that you get when your face looks like you swallowed a lemon.

"Don't believe me, Jamie. But don't come crying to me when he hits you, too."

With that, Victoria left. Jamie closed and locked the door, tears springing into her eyes. No. There was absolutely no way that Steve was like that. He was so well liked and respected by the others in the locker room. The fans were crazy about him! Now, Jamie knew she would never be able to get to sleep. She knew she needed to talk to Steve, but she was afraid of what his answer might be. Oh. Jamie was able to get at least four hours sleep, which was better than nothing.

Jamie got up and dressed, and cleaned herself up, and headed downstairs to the lobby to find Steve waiting for her. He was wearing blue jean shorts, and his What? t-shirt. Steve smiled at her, causing her to go weak in the knees. Her mind was still on what Victoria told her, but Jamie still couldn't help finding him charming.

"Ready to go, honey?"

"Absolutely."

Steve rented a truck, and Steve took Jamie to the Statue of Liberty, the Empire State Building, and had decided to take her to a nice lunch. Steve ordered a well-done sirloin steak, with a baked potato with sour cream and butter, and beer to drink. Jamie ordered a grilled chicken sandwich with fries, and a Coke to drink.

As they ate, Steve couldn't help but notice that Jamie seemed distracted. She didn't seem in good spirits as she was yesterday.

"Are you all right, Jamie?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About?"

Jamie shook her head. "Nothing. It's silly."

"I doubt that. Come on. You can tell me. I promise I won't reveal your secret."

Jamie took a deep breath and sat back looking at Steve, who looked genuinenly concerned.

"Steve, I am about to ask you something, and I really need to know the answer, okay?"

Steve nodded his head yes.

"Victoria came to see me in my room last night and told me something about you. She said that when you were with Debra, you beat her."

All the color had drained from Steve's face upon hearing this. He couldn't believe it! Who the hell did Victoria think she was? She had no right to reveal his past to anybody! Oh, yes, Victoria would definitely be getting an earful once he saw her.

"She said that?"

"Yes. Is it true?"

"Jamie, it- No. No, it's not true. She's lying. She's jealous of you, because she has a thing for me, and she's jealous that you get to hang around with me a lot, and she doesn't. That's all it is."

It felt like a weight had just been lifted off of Jamie's shoulders. She smiled.

"Thanks, Steve."

"No problem."

They went back to eating their lunch. Steve knew he was wrong for lying to Jamie, but he only just met her, and really liked her, and he didn't want to risk losing her. As his assistant and friend, of course. Steve knew that Victoia could be vindictive, but not that bad. That was a new low. Oh, yes. Steve was definitely going to chew her out when he ran into her.

 **NOTE: I have no problem with Victoria. I just wanted to choose someone who could hate Jamie, and I just decided on Victoria. Just FYI. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Victoria was sitting in her dressing room, playing on her cellphone. She had just arrived to the arena, and hadn't unpacked yet. Her luggage was sitting right next to her. The door opened suddenly, and in walked Steve. Victoria quickly stood up, furious.

"Steve! What the hell are you doing?! You should knock before entering the women's locker room."

"I don't see a woman, I see a complete bitch," Steve said, glaring daggers at the diva. Steve was beyond angry. Victoria raised her hand, ready to strike Steve, but didn't get the chance, since Steve grabbed her hand blocking her blow.

"Nice try. Listen, stay away from Jamie, and quit telling her shit about my past. You have no right to do that!"

Victoria spit in Steve's face. At this, Steve started laughing.

"Quite the lady, ain't ya?"

"Oh, but I'm not a lady, Steve. You said so yourself, remember? I'm a bitch."

Steve was no longer laughing. He was serious again. "You're damn right you're a bitch. You've treated Jamie like crap since she got here. Listen, if you have a problem with her, take it up with me."

"What are you, her keeper or something?"

Steve grabbed Victoria by the arms. Not enough to hurt her, but just enough to look her in the face.

"If you don't stay away from her, I will personally see to it that you're fired from the WWE, and will never, ever wrestle in this company again, or any other. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, Steve. Crystal."

Letting Victoria go, Steve left the women's dressing room. Meanwhile, Trish Stratus was in the ring that had just been set up. SmackDown wasn't for another five hours, and Trish had a big match tonight against Jacqueline, and she wanted to be ready.

Jamie walked up, watching Trish practice. It was fascinating to be so close to the ring, and watching one of her favorite divas practice.

"Hey, Jamie, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Thanks, Trish. I just wanted to see you practice, but if it's an inconvenience, I can leave."

"No, it's okay. Hey, would you like me to show you some moves?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. Come on."

Smiling, Jamie climbed into the ring. It was like being in a dream. She never thought she would set foot in a wrestling ring. It was pretty exciting. Just imagine being in the ring, and millions of fans are cheering you. It gave Jamie goosebumps just to think about it.

"Okay, first I am going to show you the arm bar. Do you trust me?"

"Very much."

"Good. Okay, turn around."

Jamie turned around. Trish took her right arm and placed it behind her back.

"Now, to get out of this move, you have to bend down and grab my legs. Can you do that?"

Nodding, Jamie bent down, and grabbed Trish by the leg. It didn't make her fall, but she did lose a little bit of balance.

"Not bad, but it takes practice. Let's try it again."

They tried two more times, and Jamie finally got the hang of it. It wasn't very good, but it was definitely better.

"Good job! Yeah, it's not as easy as it looks, huh?"

Jamie laughed. "You can say that again."

"Want to try the arm bar on me now?"

"Um... sure."

Jamie went behind Trish and placed her arm behind her back.

"I'm going to grab your leg now, all right?"

"Mm-hmm."

Trish bent down and surprised Jamie by pulling her leg. She went down like a sack of doorknobs.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm sorry, I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Trish helped Jamie stand up.

"No," Jamie said, laughing. "Just caught me by surprise."

"You ever thought of training to be a WWE star?"

"Goodness, no! I love this business, and I respect it and all of you guys, but as far as actually wrestling myself? No way!"

"Too bad. I would love to see you kick Victoria's ass."

Jamie turned red at hearing Trish mention Victoria. She had tried to block the brunette diva from her mind since she made up that terrible lie about Steve. Luckily, Trish didn't notice the look on Jamie's face, for she had turned to get a drink of water.

"Thanks for the lesson, Trish, I'm going to go book Steve's hotel for the next Raw. I'll see you later."

"Okay. See ya."

Jamie decided to go work in the cafeteria. She was hungry and needed a snack. She got a bottle of water and a small pack of Peanut Butter crackers. She sit, doing her work, and looked over, seeing a few other people having snacks of their own. She saw Chris Jericho, who had just got a bottle of soda. He waved to her, and she waved back. He sure was a nice guy.

So far everyone had been friendly to her. Except for one person.

"Hello, there," came a sly voice.

 _Of course,_ Jamie thought. _Why wouldn't it be?_

"So, got any bruises from Steve, yet?"

Jamie bit her lip, trying not to cry. She wasn't going to let Victoria get to her.

"Please leave me alone, Victoria."

"What did you say, bitch," Victoria asked, grabbing Jamie by her hair.

"Ah!"

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again."

"What do you want from me, Victoria?"

Before Victoria answered, a voice said, "Leave her alone, Victoria."

It was Chris Jericho.

"Or what?"

Chris moved forward and roughly grabbed Victoria's arm off of Jamie.

"Touch her again, and you won't just be dealing with Steve, but with me. Get out now, and you better not bother her again, do I make myself clear, bitch?"

Fuming, Victoria stormed out of the caferteria. Chris watched her leave, and then turned to Jamie, who finally let it all out. She broke down, putting her face in her hands. Chris put a comforting arm around her.

"Hey, hey, it's all right. Don't worry about her. She's a bitch. I'm pretty sure Vince will fire her ass soon. If she bothers you anymore, let me, Steve, or any of the other guys know."

"Oh, Chris, she told me a horrible story the other night. Steve promised me it wasn't true."

"What story?"

Jamie told Chris about Victoria coming to her hotel room, and saying that Steve beat his ex-wife, Debra. Chris knew the whole story, but he couldn't rat Steve out. Not only would he be ratting out a friend, he would be hurting another in the process. So Chris assured Jamie that it was a lie. After doing so, he offered to stay with her while she worked just in case Victoria came back.

"No, that's okay, Chris. You're a great friend, and I appreciate your help, but I'll be fine now. Really, I will."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well, okay. Remember, though, if you need me, I'll be in my locker room."

Chris left. Jamie wiped at her eyes. She needed Steve. Needed him to comfort her. Yes, Chris was a wonderful guy whom she liked very much, but for some reason, Jamie needed Steve's comfort. Out of all of her new friends, Steve was the one who made her feel safe. She was just about done, and planned on going to see him. No, she wasn't going to tell him about Victoria, or what had transpired, but she just needed to see him. Just being around him made her feel better.


	5. Chapter 5

Jamie was waiting in Steve's locker room for him. He wasn't in there at the moment. She had tried cleaning the traces of tears from her face, but it wasn't easy. When Jamie cried, she really let loose. Her face and nose would turn red as well as her eyes, and let's just say the stuff that came out of her nose wasn't a pretty sight. Before going into Steve's locker room, Jamie went into a restroom and splashed cold water on her face, and then dried it, hoping that would take care of her face. Unfortunately, you could still tell that she had cried, because her eyes and nose were still red, and she was still sniffling. At times, Jamie would even start breathing hard. Jamie didn't do well under stress, and had lots of anxiety troubles. Sure, she was very outgoing and fun to be around, but in stressful situations, it got pretty bad. That was why she was on anti-anxiety medication. It helped calm her down. She didn't take much. It was only one pill every morning. It helped. To be honest, she had been more relaxed than she had been in a long time. It was only when something really got to her, that the anxiety would start back up again.

There had been a time when nothing was wrong at all, and Jamie had terrible anxiety attacks. Luckily, the medication helped. The door opened and Steve walked in.

"Hey, girl, is there something I can do for you?"

Taking a deep breath, Jamie gave a smile, hoping that Steve wouldn't notice how red her eyes and nose were.

"I... Um, just got done booking your hotel. You'll be in room 329 on the third floor. It's the hotel about two miles from here."

"Cool. Thanks, honey."

"Steve... I... I came in here because I needed to be with someone I can trust."

Steve looked worried now. He just noticed how red her eyes were. Had she been crying? What was wrong? Sitting next to her, Steve put his arms around her. Jamie rested her head on his chest, trying not to cry again. The last thing she wanted to do was to start bawling her eyes out in front of the man whom she was starting to develop a strong attraction to. Steve wasn't going to pressure her to talk. She would talk when she felt like it.

Right now, Steve was content to just hold Jamie until she was ready to tell him what was bothering her. He could tell it was an anxiety attack, and something must have triggered it. Finally, after about five minutes, Jamie spoke.

"Steve, there was a little incident in the cafeteria earlier, and I just needed to be with someone until I felt better. I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course not. What happened?"

Jamie hesitated. She didn't want to tell Steve about Victoria, and she hadn't planned on it. She was going to tell him something else happened, but she didn't want to lie to him.

"While I was working, Victoria came up to me, and asked if I had any bruises from you yet. I told her to leave me alone, but she grabbed me by the hair. Chris Jericho came in and told her to get lost. I'm not scared of her, Steve. That's not why I cried and got upset. No. It's the things she says about you that upsets me. It really gets to me. I know I shouldn't let it, but it does. Victoria can beat me up, threaten me, I don't care, but I hate the way she talks about you."

At hearing this, Steve was fighting hard to keep it under control. The queen of the WWE bitches struck again! He couldn't believe he had considered her a friend at one time. Well, that friendship was officially over. Jamie didn't deserve to have her head messed with like that. She was so sweet and had such a big heart, and Steve never wanted to see anything more than a smile on her face.

"Please, Steve, don't say anything to Victoria. The more someone says something to her, the more she's going to keep saying horrible things about you, and that's one thing I can't deal with."

Steve promised Jamie he wouldn't say anything to Victoria. Not if it was going to hurt Jamie any more. If only he had told Jamie the truth. Then maybe Victoria wouldn't bother her so much. Who knows.

"Jamie, look at me, sweetheart. It's okay. If Victoria ever bothers you and says something that really hurts you, just ignore it. She's a bitch. She makes Stephanie McMahon's TV persona look like Mother Theresa."

This got a laugh out of Jamie. Steve hadn't meant for it to be funny, but he laughed along with her, glad that she was feeling better.

"Thanks, Steve. I appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it. Listen, after my match tonight, how about I take you out to dinner? Would you like that?"

"Oh, Steve, you don't have to..."

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. Come on. Just the two of us. What do you say?"

"I would love to."

"Great. After my match, I'm going to get showered and dressed, and we'll head out. There's a great pizza place around the corner. They even have dessert pizza. It's great!"

Jamie smiled, and her eyes lit up. Pizza was her favorite food! This made Steve smile, seeing her brown eyes all a glow.

"Steve, after dinner, if you're not too tired, would you like to come back to the hotel with me? Maybe if it's not too late, and you're not too tired, we could watch a movie or something?"

"Sounds good, sweetheart. I'll see you soon, okay?"

Jamie nodded as Steve left to go face his opponent for the evening. Yes, she definitely felt better.


	6. Chapter 6

The pizza place that Steve took Jamie to was pretty nice and cozy. No, it wasn't fancy, but it was nice. It had a really nice atmosphere, and the people were really friendly. They ordered a large pepperoni and sausage pizza with breadsticks and Pepsi to drink. Jamie told Steve she would get the dessert pizza some other time as all of this would fill her up for the night. Steve laughed and told her she didn't know what she was missing. It turned out to be a pretty nice evening for the two of them. They decided they weren't going to talk about Victoria or anything upsetting.

Steve asked her when she became a fan of his, and Jamie had replied in the summer of 1998.

"Oh, yeah," Steve said with a smile. "That was quite a year for me. Defeating Shawn Michaels at Wrestlemania to become champ. The Attitude Era. My huge feud with Vince."

"I know. It was amazing. You have a lot of talent, Steve. You're a great wrestler, you have awesome mic skills, and you're funny. The way you always humiliate Vince. Especially the bedpan incident."

Steve laughed. "Yes, that is one moment in WWE history that will never be forgotten."

"Can I confess something to you, Steve?"

Steve nodded, taking a drink of Pepsi.

"Sure, sweetheart. What?"

"After the 1998 Survivor Series, when Undertaker kidnapped you when you were in the hospital, and was going to embalm you, I was actually scared!"

"What?"

"Yes! Can you believe that? I was a grown woman, actually scared that he was going to hurt you! I was so relieved when Kane showed up to save you."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, me and Mark were cracking up between takes."

Jamie smiled. "I know it's silly. Especially since I'm such a huge horror movie buff, and yet, that scared me. Why it did, I'm not sure."

"It wasn't meant to be scary. It was meant to be funny."

"I know. I know. I'm silly."

"No, you're not."

"I've watched it a few more times and actually get a kick out of it now, so it's all good."

This girl just kept getting more charming, Steve thought, as they continued on with their conversation about the Attitude Era, and how Jamie wished they would bring it back someday.

"Never say never," was Steve's response.

Once they finished dinner, Steve paid the bill, even though Jamie offered to pay half, Steve refused. They went back to the hotel where they rented a movie to watch. A new horror movie was on the pay-per-view that Jamie was dying to see, and Steve agreed. He didn't really care what movie they watched, for he would try any movie once.

They both sat back on the bed and watched the movie. Jamie watched the movie, but Steve spent most of his time watching her. Her eyes were wide and focused on the screen, like she was studying the characters.

"I have to say for a remake, this movie isn't bad," Jamie said, her eyes still glued to the screen. Steve smiled, and dared to put his arm around her. Jamie didn't mind. She cuddled into him, resting her head on his chest.

Once the credits rolled, Jamie allowed her eyes to droop, and she fell asleep. Steve followed soon after. Oh, yes, it was a very special night for the both of them.


	7. Chapter 7

_"I said get in the TRUCK!"_

 _"Steve, please! No! I thought we were friends."_

 _"Yeah, I'll show you friends," Steve said, coming up to Jamie and whacking her on the side of the head._

 _"I told you to get in the truck! NOW!"_

 _"Okay okay." Jamie was whimpering as she got into Steve's truck._

 _"About damn time, woman."_

 _Tears were pouring down Jamie's cheeks._

 _"And sto_ p that damn crying! _It makes you look even uglier than you already are."_

 _"Steve... I... What did I do? You're my best friend. You're-"_

 _"Oh, shut up! Who do you think we are? Ross and Rachel? We were never friends. I was using you! Now don't speak unless you're spoken to."_

Steve opened his eyes, horrified by the nightmare he just had. No. He would never ever treat Jamie like that. He looked over to find Jamie sound asleep still. From the way she looked, she was at peace for the moment. Good. Hopefully her sleep was nightmare free, unlike his. He had nightmares like that a lot of the time, and it was usually about Debra. Now, all of the sudden, it was about Jamie. Why would he dream that? He wouldn't hurt Jamie. Nor any woman. Not ever again.

Leaving Jamie sleeping, Steve got up and went to get a glass of water. He thought about heading back to his room, but decided to stay here for the night. It had been weeks since Steve had a nightmare like that, so why were they starting up again?

 _"Because you've fallen in love with her."_

Shaking his head to clear it, Steve finished his water and then went to lie back down with Jamie. It took him a while to doze back off, but after an hour he was able to. That had been one horrible nightmare, and Steve hoped he never had one like that again.

The next morning, Jamie was the first one up. She smiled as she watched Steve sleep. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. She could easily lay here and watch him all day, but she knew they had to get ready to go. They needed to eat something, clean up, pack, and then head for the airport. Jamie ordered up some cinnamon rolls and coffee. Steve woke up about five minutes after room service arrived.

"What's that?"

"Oh, good morning. I figured we wouldn't have that much time to eat, so I ordered up some cinnamon rolls. That okay?"

"Sure, that's fine. I would have paid for it, though."

"I know. But you took me out to dinner last night, it's the least I can do."

"You're a peach."

They sat, eating their rolls and drinking their coffee. Jamie wasn't much of a coffee drinker, and only some once in a while.

"So, Steve, what happened last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you get up, but you didn't go to the bathroom or anything. I just heard you get up, go somewhere for a couple minutes, then come back. If you went to the bathroom, I would of heard the toilet flush."

"Oh. I got a drink of water."

"Anything else?"

"No. Why?"

Jamie shrugged her shoulders.

"No reason. I thought maybe you had a nightmare."

Steve froze at hearing this.

"What makes you say that?"

"You tossed and turned a few times and seemed to be mumbling. I was half asleep, so I could be wrong."

Steve found a way out. He couldn't tell Jamie about his nightmare. He just couldn't.

"Oh, I have a hard time sleeping in hotel beds. You think after all these years, I'd be used to it, but I'm not. As far as the mumbling goes, I don't know. If I dream, I usually forget about what it was."

Jamie bought this explanation. They finished their breakfast, cleaned up, and then headed for the airport.

Meanwhile, WWE diva, Victoria, was sitting in her hotel room. Her bag was already packed, and she was getting ready to leave herself, but she had been scheming all night and all morning. Yes. This would prove that she wasn't a liar. This would hurt Jamie good and end her friendship with Steve. She got out a pen and paper and started to write a note.

 _ **Dear Jamie,**_

 _ **I understand that you are now assistant to my ex-husband, "Stone Cold" Steve Austin. He might seem charming. He might seem like your knight in shining armor, but he's not. He knows how to play a person.**_

 _ **I was married to the man for almost three years, and at first, he was very loving and giving and affectionate. A true gentleman. No. That's how he gets you. Take my advice. Stay away from him. He beat me, Jamie. He really did. I've been in contact with Victoria. She, by the way, is the most talented diva WWE ever had. She told me that you don't believe her. Well, it's true. I should know. I was married to the man. Do yourself a favor, cut and run.**_

 _ **Sincerely yours,**_

 _ **Debra**_

Smiling, Victoria put the letter in an envelope and decided she would mail it the first chance she got. Oh, yes. No way Jamie could deny it now. She never met Debra, and doesn't know her handwriting. Yes. This would definitely be what got rid of Jamie once and for all.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days had been absolutely wonderful. Steve and Jamie had become even closer than before, and were always hanging out, going to dinner, and on weekends, going to movies, etc. Steve said that he would be taking a couple of months off soon, and asked Jamie if she would like to join him on his ranch in Texas. Jamie had squeeled in delight and agreed almost immediately.

They boarded a plane and was on their way. It was only a two hour flight. Steve had a truck waiting for them. He drove the two of them out to his ranch. Where Steve lived was absolutely beautiful, and Jamie couldn't wait to see his house, for she was sure it was gorgeous!

"Excited, Jamie?"

"Very excited! I can't believe I'm best friends with 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin, and spending time with him at his house!"

Steve laughed. "Believe it, honey. Oh, I told the company to have your mail forwarded to the house. That okay?"

"Yes. Thanks."

They arrived at the house, and as was expected, Jamie was in awe. There was a large swimming pool outside. Thank goodness for that! It sure got hot in Texas. The ranch had a few horses that were being looked after by stable hands. Steve pulled into the driveway, and then went and opened Jamie's door for her.

They got their luggage and headed inside.

"Wow!"

"Like it?"

"I love it! It's even bigger than I thought it would be."

Steve took Jamie's luggage along with his and motioned for her to follow him up the stairs. The house had five bedrooms total. He opened one of the doors to show his bedroom. The walls was covered in all kinds of stuff. Like his custom made championship belt that had the skull on it. There were framed photos of Steve with his family, and some of him in the wrestling ring. There was a large bed by the window.

"Nice digs," Jamie said, wide-eyed.

Steve smiled, and showed Jamie to her room.

It was a dark purple color, with a large bed, and a TV.

"Cool!"

"This one okay?"

"Of course!"

Steve went to unpack and left Jamie to do her unpacking. As she unpacked, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Jamie said, figuring it was Steve. It wasn't. It was one of the people that worked for Steve.

"Excuse me, miss, but a letter arrived for you."

"You are most welcome. My name is Simon, by the way."

"Jamie."

"Nice to meet you, Jamie."

Simon left, leaving Jamie to look at the envelope. Who could be writing to her? Jamie had thought about putting the letter away and reading it later, but curiosity got the better of her. She opened the envelope and pulled out the foled sheet of paper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve was looking out the window at his land. It felt good to be home for a couple of months. At least this time it wouldn't be so lonesome. He had Jamie. Sure, once in a while, some of his wrestling buddies would pop by to have a beer, or to just hang out, but with Jamie it was different. Steve was really glad she was here, and hoped she would always want to come back.

 _"Face it, Steve, you've fallen in love with the girl. Just accept it."_

Shaking his head to clear it, Steve turned around to find Jamie standing in the doorway. She wasn't smiling, like she normally would be. She was holding a piece of paper in her hand, and her brown eyes had tears pouring out of them.

"You no-good, lying son-of-a-bitch!"

"What?"

Jamie threw the letter at Steve. Steve read it and his eyes widened. Oh, no! Steve knew that Debra didn't write the letter. It wasn't her handwriting. Whose was it?

"Jamie-" 

"How could you lie to me like that, Steve? You had me feeling so sorry for you that somebody could make up such a story! I guess I was wrong. You piece of shit."

Jamie turned to leave, but Steve grabbed her arm. Angrily, Jamie jerked it away.

"Don't you dare touch me!"

"Jamie, listen! This isn't Debra's handwriting. It's Victoria's."

Jamie wiped at her eyes.

"I don't believe you."

Sighing, Steve sat the letter down.

"Jamie, I need to talk to you. You can storm out once I'm finished. But please, let me explain first."

Nodding, Jamie sat down, and crossed both her legs and arms. Again, Steve sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

"This isn't Debra's handwriting. But, yes, when I was married to Debra, I did hit her. It's not something I'm proud of. I live with the guilt every single day of my life. I was really messed up when I did it. I did love Debra, though. She was there to take care of me after I had my you, because I didn't want to lose- well, your friendship."

Jamie stood up, her arms still crossed.

"I would have forgiven you, Steve. All you would have to do is explain to me your side, and all that went down. I don't condone domestic violence."

"I don't, either. I have no excuse for what I did, only that I was really messed up when it happened. It's like I was possessed or something. Me and Debra have mended bridges. The WWE have helped me out. My friends and family have all been there. They know I'm not that kind of guy. I never intend to be. Not ever again. I'm sorry."

Jamie wiped her eyes.

"Can you forgive me?"

"I don't know. It might take some time. Steve, I don't know if things will ever be the same. How can I trust you? I confided in you. I considered you my best friend. You lied to me. You betrayed my trust. How do I know that you won't lie to me again? Or hurt me, too?"

Steve had to swallow a lump in his throat. He wasn't one to cry and get all mushy, goodness, no, but right now, he felt like he could, easily.

"Jamie, I'm sorry. I swear to you that I will never lie to you again. Or hurt you in any way. I lo- I care about you."

Jamie nodded.

"Okay. It's going to take some time, but things aren't going to be the same for a while. You have to understand."

"I do. Take all the time you need, Jamie. Do you want to leave?"

"No. I... I don't. Being out here will give me plenty of time for thinking. I hope that's okay if I stay?"

"Of course."

Jamie turned to leave the room. She needed to have one of her cries. This time without Steve. She needed to get out all of her emotions, and then calmly and rationally think about her future friendship with Steve. Could she trust him again?


	9. Chapter 9

Jamie had chosen to eat dinner in her room. Right now, she couldn't bring herself to sit at the same table with Steve. She didn't know if she could trust him now or not. He had lied to her, and had beaten his ex-wife. Two strikes right there. It was amazing that Jamie was able to eat anything at all, for when something really stressed her out, her stomach would get all knotted up. Part of the anxiety. Baked barbecue chicken was one of her favorite foods, and it sure tasted delicious! Good food always managed to cheer Jamie up, but not this time. While it did taste good, it wasn't enough to make her feel better.

Steve had become her best friend, as well as her boss, and she had trusted him completely. Then the roof caved in. It was like a huge slap in the face. Once Jamie finished her dinner, she got out her cell phone and decided to text someone else who had become very close to her. Trish Stratus.

 **Hey, Trish. How R U? I have a problem.**

Jamie sent the message, and figured it would be a while before Trish wrote back, but it wasn't. Trish wrote back instantly.

 **I'm good. Just got back from the gym. What's wrong?**

Jamie knew this was going to be a long message, but she needed to get it off her chest. No. She needed to talk, not text.

 **It's a long story. Is it ok if I call you and talk?**

Send.

 **Sure.**

Jamie sent one last message.

 **Thanks.**

Jame then called Trish's phone. Trish answered immediately.

"Hey, what's going on, Jamie?"

"Trish, Steve told me."

"Told you what?"

Jamie started to cry. She had tried so hard to hold it in, but she couldn't help it. The tears just came pouring out.

"He hit Debra."

There was silence on the other end of the line. Jamie was about to ask if she was there, when Trish answered back.

"I'm sorry, Jamie. It's true."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"It wasn't our business to tell you. Steve needed to be the one to do it. I'm so sorry, Jamie."

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Steve. Trish, how could he do something like that? He explained to me that he was going through some stuff at the time, but-"

"Okay, Jamie, listen to me. Take a breath and relax, all right? What Steve did was horrible, and he lives with that guilt every single day of his life. Not a day goes by that he doesn't think about it. He has nightmares about it. But if it makes you feel any better, he and Debra are on good terms again. They're not BFF, but they're on good terms. Steve had been doing a lot of drinking then. More than usual. That doesn't excuse his behavior, no. But he was unhappy with the company at the time, and he turned to drinking. It got so bad that he took it all out on Debra. Listen, sweetie, Steve cares a lot about you. You've been a wonderful friend to him and he does nothing but compliments you. Since day one, he's liked you. He certainly didn't mean to hurt you by lying. He just knew how devastated you would be."

Jamie managed to calm down some. She wiped at her eyes.

"Thanks, Trish. It's going to take some time for me to get over it."

"You will. I know you will. Steve will never hurt you again. I know he won't."

Trish sure was a great friend. Talking to her helped out a tremendous lot. Jamie would sleep on it for the night, and then decide tomorrow if she wanted to remain Steve's friend or employee. Hopefully, she would. Jamie had a very forgiving nature so anything was possible.


	10. Chapter 10

_Steve was asleep. He opened his eyes, however, when he felt two fingers against his lips. It was Jamie._

 _"Shh," she said, getting into the bed with him._

 _"Jamie-"_

 _Jamie leaned down and kissed him, catching Steve by surprise. He kissed her back and wrapped his hands around her waist, enjoying her kisses. For the longest time he wished to hold her and kiss her._

 _"I'm sorry I lied, Jamie."_

 _"I know."_

 _They continued to kiss. Suddenly, something came over Steve. He reached up and slapped Jamie hard across the face, sending her to the floor._

 _"Steve, what are-"_

 _"GET OUT OF HERE! YOU'RE FILTH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE EVEN IN MY HOUSE!"_

 _Jamie dashed out of the room in tears._

Steve woke up with a start. Of course. Another nightmare. It was amazing he was able to get to sleep at all. He looked at his watch and saw it was 1:30 a.m. Jamie hadn't come out of her room the entire evening. He had left a tray of food by her door, and was pleased to see that she ate it. Other than that, nothing.

Steve went downstairs and walked into the kitchen, flipping the light on, and was surprised to find Jamie sitting at the table, drinking a glass of water.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in here."

"It's okay," Jamie said in a quiet voice.

"Why did you leave the light off?"

"I don't know."

"I'm surprised you were able to see in the dark."

"I wasn't. I stubbed my toe, and cursed like I was on an episode of The Osbournes or something. I'm surprised you didn't hear it."

"Are you okay," Steve asked with concern in his voice.

Jamie just shrugged her shoulders. She'd live, she supposed. After all, she was accident prone quite a bit, so not having light really wasn't going to make much difference.

"Mind if I join you?"

"It's your house."

Steve got himself a glass of water and sat at the table across from Jamie. He needed to talk to her. Explain himself more, but figured Jamie wasn't in the mood right now. She would talk when she was ready.

"Why are you up so late, Steve?"

"Nightmare."

"You have those a lot."

Steve didn't say anything. He took a drink of his water, looking in another direction. Anywhere but at her.

"Was it about Debra?"

Steve shook his head no.

"What was it about?"

Again, Steve didn't respond. He just couldn't bring himself to tell Jamie that she was the victim of his wrath in his nightmares.

"It was about me, wasn't it?"

This got a reaction from him. He looked at her this time, and sighed. Before he could say anything, however, Jamie spoke.

"It's okay. I know they're just nightmares. You fear you'll hurt me, too. But I don't believe you will, Steve."

"Y-you don't?"

"No. I've been doing some thinking. I even talked to Trish. I know what happened was quite a while ago, and that you and Debra are on good terms. I didn't mean what I said earlier."

Steve was confused now. "What did you say?"

"I called you a piece of shit. I didn't mean it."

At this, Steve laughed. It felt good to laugh.

"Well, you weren't completely wrong. I've been called worse, believe me."

Jamie laughed, too. They both sat there, and laughed.

"I forgive you, Steve."

"I'm sorry I lied to you."

They were friends again.

"Steve, there's something I need to tell you. It's really important. I- over the past couple of weeks, I've found myself- you won't believe me."

"What is it, Jamie," Steve asked, looking worried.

"Okay, first of all, Steve, you're very hot."

Steve laughed. "Back at ya."

"Anyway, a lot of girls out there I'm sure, think you're hot, too, and would love to be with you. They will say how much they love you and blah blah blah. Well, they don't know the real you. Not like I do. I know that you're a good man with a good heart, and that you have turned yourself around after what happened, and, Steve, I'm in love with you. There, I said it."

Jamie got up to leave, embarrassed by her confession, when she felt a gentle hand touch her arm. Steve cupped her face in his hands.

"The feeling is mutual, Jamie."

With that, Steve planted a passionate kiss on Jamie's lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Steve and Jamie had been going together now for two months and were passionately in love. Steve never felt this way about anybody before, and was so happy that she was with him on the road. Jamie loved the WWE as much as he did, and she insisted that she continue to be Steve's assistant even though they were now romantically involved. Their friends and family couldn't be happier for them!

Steve almost lost her, and he was determined to never let that happen again. To say that Victoria was upset was a huge understatement. She had come up to Steve, confessed to him that she was in love with him, and that's why she was so mean to Jamie. Steve told her he understood her reasons, but that didn't change what she did. Victoria almost ruined their lives because of that letter.

Then one day, Victoria did something that surprised both Steve and Jamie. They were in Atlanta, Georgia for a Raw episode, and were in the back. Victoria knocked on the door and then walked in.

"Hi, Steve, Jamie."

Steve and Jamie both nodded curtly at the brunette. "Victoria," they said in unison.

"I have something I want to say to both of you. I've been doing some thinking, and I realize what I did was horrible. I had no right to treat you like that, Jamie. You've been nothing but kind since you got here, and I've treated you like garbage. You didn't deserve that. I'm really, very sorry. Steve, I'm sorry, too. Yes, I confessed that I was in love with you but I never apologized for what I did. I'm sorry. Really sorry. You guys don't have to forgive me, you don't even have to talk to me ever again, just know that I mean what I say. I am sorry."

Victoria was actually sincere, and Steve and Jamie could tell. They both had a way of knowing when someone was sincere in their apologies. They forgave Victoria and shook her hand. From that day forward, Victoria had turned over a new leaf.

She ended up getting over her crush on Steve and fell for somebody else. Chris Jericho. He had come up to her and told her that it took a lot of guts for her to apologize and he admired that and asked her out. They had become inseparable.

One night, Jamie had gotten the surprise of her life. At the end of one of the pay-per-views, Steve had come down to the ring and asked Jamie to please come out. This wasn't part of the show. Jamie was only Steve's assistant, now a WWE star.

She was a bundle of nerves as she walked down that ramp to the ring. There were millions of people watching her, and her stomach was full of butterflies. Steve held the rope for her like a true gentleman, and then got back on the mic.

"This, ladies and gentlemen, is the love of my life. If you think she's cute, then give me a hell yeah!"

"HELL YEAH!"

Jamie blushed.

"Jamie, you girl, are one of a kind and I am proud to call you the love of my life. I'm not one of those guys that gets all mushy, as you know, but damn it, girl, I love you."

Steve reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a little velvet box. Jamie put her hands to her face, knowing what was coming. Steve got down on one knee. The crowd was going crazy!

"Jamie Turner, will you be my wife?"

He held up the microphone to her to get her answer. Jamie started crying. She said three words.

"Oh, hell yeah!"

The audience went even crazier. Steve opened the box, pulled out the ring and put it on Jamie's finger.

They kissed right in the middle of the ring. The audience kept cheering and screaming for the happy couple. Steve whispered in Jamie's ear. "I love you."

She whispered back, "I love you, too."

THE END


End file.
